The Ghost Girl
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: How did "Mystery Inc." started. Found out in this story!


#############################################################  
  
"The Ghost Girl"  
  
A "Scooby-Doo" Fan-Fiction  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
"Scooby-Doo" is copyright by Hanna-Barbara 1963-1995,  
  
then it's copyright by Warner Bros. 1995-2003. All rights  
  
served. Don't hound me with those scary lawyers.  
  
############################################################  
  
My life was normal until that car crashed when I was 6 years old with that milk   
  
truck. Lucky, thought the car was totally scrap metal, my mom, my dad, and I survied the crash,  
  
but I got a piece of metal got suck in my brain where the eye information gets recorded. The body   
  
doctor said that I would never have a normal life at all. But the eye doctor claimed that   
  
eyesglasses will help me into life that close to normal. I cried all the time for a week. Back   
  
then, if you were glasses you were insulted by the term, "four eyes" or "nerd". I felt like  
  
my life was over.   
  
As ancient writer once say, "Time and tide wait for no man." I attempted a normal life, trying to   
  
live with my eyeglasses. I usually got into the following range: B+ to C-." One day, in 1955, I was   
  
approched by female dressed fully in trenchcoat that would not have been out of place in a pulp fiction   
  
novel or a crime comic book. She told me that she willl pay me handsomely, if I do help out. I asked   
  
what would be job. She told if I took the job offer she had, to meet her at the old house on Vinen Ave. That   
  
house was rumor to be hunting ground for a ghost. She didn't have a lot of time on her hands and that   
  
offer wasn't going to last long. She give me seven days to decide on it. I was very worry about her. So I decide   
  
on going to the haunted house on Thursday. I arrived. The girl turned out to a familar face in Coolville,  
  
Washington. She was radio newscaster, Stephen Deyon, had she told me a story about a mystery mermaid warrior   
  
called Zeki. Zeki was a familar name to me, it was a mermaid fighter that called our town home for quite   
  
some time, then she suprized me by becoming Zeki herself. She life changed at his haunted house, when two mermaids   
  
tricked her into becoming meriad just in 1950. She really got an uncurable mermaid illness, and her   
  
mermaids friends hidden out when they learned about the disease. Thought, the male merman sent   
  
her a robot to helped haunt the place, just a few month ago, it got stucked outside in a   
  
rainstorm and brokend down. She hand me a white blouse, and a white skirt, and asked what shoe size   
  
I get. She told me when I had free time from my school or family business--by the way, that doesn't mean I   
  
run the family store back then--to appear at the bloodly Ghost Girl. I accepted. My family never really keep a  
  
good eye on me in the first place, they always expect me to at home at 10:30 PM on weekdays--11:00 PM.   
  
Thursday afternoon, come quicky, and I arrived. The costume was going get final touch ups--Zeki was painting   
  
blood spots. She handled what she got finished. They was a big walk in panty near by, so I can get dressed   
  
with out worried about if any could see me. He told me that he was working on the second layer part of   
  
the costume. He give me the lower outfit. The inside layers off the costume was the outfit she put me   
  
in yesterday with a pair bloody gloves that look like human hands. Quicky put then one. The bloody   
  
gloves were tough to get off thanks to my long sleeved shirt. I decide right then to vow to wear   
  
short sleeved turtlenecks for the rest of my life. Lucky, that vow was keeped because I was give a short sleeved  
  
white turtleneck sweater and a white skirt, which was covered in Zeki's fake blood. Next, I was added  
  
a pair of eyesglasses that suprizing--though more femalish then I would I like to wear--contained the same time  
  
of lens that my more male looking glasses. Next I gived a pair of loafers that were cover in blood. Finally,   
  
I walked out.  
  
"So far sooo good." Zeki stated. "I'm finishing up the ghost girl's head. I give the glasses the type of lens I \  
  
got from recording your information on my lab computer."  
  
"I'm not really sure that you just faking a mermaid in order to fight crime." I remarked.  
  
"Who do you think I'm was? Batman or Superman?" Zeki remarked. I remember Zeki's jokes were equal to that   
  
of Batman's sidekick, Robin's puns.   
  
"So you REALLY are Zeki?" I asked.   
  
"Yep." Zeki stated, as she handled me the ghost girl's white head.   
  
"So what's the story about this girl?"  
  
"Well...it's you see....I would have been me if those mermaid have gotten a mermaid   
  
tail to heal me. I ended up in a car crashed, and fell into the sea. They two reasons  
  
to find get me Zeki's tail. One, so I can walk again--and second..so they can  
  
talk to me."  
  
I feel very sorry for Zeki. She was going thought a hard time, I had to heal. For a month, Zeki  
  
show me all the hidden places in the haunted house. Then time went quicky, I send the  
  
Fridays after "Thanksgivings" in the house, one year, Zeki told me to return home on  
  
Christmas Day, by telling me that the Ghost Girl was a kid at heart.  
  
Suprizing, on day, while at the haunted house as the Ghost Girl, I discovered a wanted   
  
crook at the house. I'm suprized him, so bad, the next day, I discover in  
  
the newspaper that the crook give up the ghost--so to speak.  
  
Days, weeks, months, years past, I was getting the hands of the ghost--so much so--that  
  
I thought I was really was one. One day, I found a green ball with the name, "Scooby-Doo" on it. I saw   
  
that it have come from one of the lobby's the windows. I couldn't figure who  
  
or what "Scooby-Doo" was. I was going to haunting the lobby of the house. I saw the big  
  
large doors squaking eye. A black hair teenager with a goate was wearning a green t-shirt and  
  
black pants. He was standing next to a big dog.  
  
"We better hurry, Scooby-Doo, this place looks something that Casper's bad uncles would  
  
love to haut." The man remarked.  
  
"Rot it, Rhaggy." I blinked my eyes. That dog talked. "Ret rind ry rall."   
  
So that "Scooby-Doo" was a talking dog, you won't belive but I was kind of a shy  
  
kid even before the car crash that almost ruin life--being in that  
  
ghost costume, make me a little bravely then I was as normal human. I  
  
thought they were going to stare at me I was a fake or something. Both  
  
the human and the dog looked at me, screamed "ghost", and took off  
  
so fast that I thought I just gotten thought done watching the climax   
  
of a movie about teenage drag races.  
  
I give place the dog ball in the kitchen. Some times, Zeki gives a food break in the lab. I   
  
told that happen above. Zeki doubt that they would been back at all. Before leaning, I placed   
  
the dog ball in one of the bed rooms, and left. At the school the next day. I saw that the  
  
school's press editor, Jessica London talking the same day to the green-shirt   
  
guy dog was here as well.  
  
"NORVILLE ROGERS, YOU KNOW THEY IS NOT A THING AS A GHOST!" Jessica remarked. She had  
  
a beatiful red blouse and red skirt. Her hair was in a ponytail. Jessica was wearning  
  
hiking boats.  
  
"I would--like a second opinion, please." Shaggy stated. He look  
  
like the cat that lost eight of his nine lifes.  
  
"Ran I rave a rhird ropinion?" Scooby-Doo asked. Scooby-Doo's  
  
face was dog version of Shaggy's face.  
  
Just then the picture perfect couple arrived. Freddie Jones  
  
and Daphne Blake. Freddie was a almost perfect male if it  
  
was for a yellow scarf and white sweater. Daphne was  
  
a perfect rich girl dressed in a fully pink outfit,  
  
with the expection of her white high-tops & green  
  
scarf.   
  
"What's up, Jessica?" Freddie remarked.  
  
"I was just telling Norville and his silly  
  
little pal here, that they is no such thing   
  
as a ghost." Jessica told.  
  
"Well, they might be right. Strange things  
  
do go bump in the night." Daphne remarked.  
  
"DAPHNE!" Freddie & Jessica yelled.   
  
"I show you the ghost, then you will belive."   
  
Shaggy remarked.  
  
"Ret's rot, rand raid re rid." Scooby-Doo remarked.  
  
"But we still have to get your ball back." Shaggy remarked.  
  
I remember that usually Jessica and Freddie had the cars  
  
back then.. I decide on damging their cars will  
  
make then forget all the ghost or at least hold then  
  
up for a while. Removing bolts from one of their  
  
tires will take a few time. Knowning Jessica  
  
is a big on forgetness, and never have  
  
packs a spare tire.   
  
Suprizing, I got their and into my ghost girl  
  
costume before they strange group arrived: Daphne, Freddie,  
  
Shaggy, Jessica, and Scooby-Doo enter. They  
  
were nasty with sparks on it. Freddie blamed  
  
Ronald "Red" Herring as the person he did it.  
  
Jessica stated that if was motorcycles she  
  
will belive "Red" did it. Ronald "Red" Herring  
  
was the footall star while Freddie was the baseball  
  
star--they very feirce battle going. Each time,  
  
Freddie and Ronald meet in hallway, most  
  
of the students at Coolville Middle School  
  
think they might turn into a boxing match.  
  
I decide on appearing right in front of them. All  
  
of them were staring as they were looking at real life ghost. I decide   
  
on chasing them--if I lose one group, I'm huanted down the others.  
  
I'm lose both of them, I go about my haunting business until   
  
locate them.  
  
I chased Daphne & Freddie around the bed rooms until Freddie tripped on ball, taken Daphne  
  
body skating all way down the stairs. I went found the sercet stair to the back   
  
rooms of the houses. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy were in the kitchen, discovering  
  
that ice box and pantry were full stuck. Shaggy remarked, "Why does  
  
a ghost keep food, because ghost don't eat at all."  
  
"To get some heat in this cold house!" I screamed. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy  
  
run like the wind. It was hard to keep up. Just then I discover very  
  
strange. Shaggy was dressed as a female ghost. Shaggy attempted to   
  
sound like a old woman--the ghost girl. I removed the wig. Scooby-Doo  
  
attack me--by running into me--forcing me to fall into a trap door. Lucky,  
  
this trap door leads the one of the four tunnels in to Zeki's lab.  
  
Zeki was not in good mood. I saw one of the monitor that th  
  
group have reunited. Shaggy told the group about the  
  
ghost. Jessica pointed out that that wasn't true because  
  
of Zeki's air condition units. Jessica aslo discover  
  
was the main one--and it between 75 and 80 degress--  
  
perfect for the ghost. Scooby-Doo butt in by  
  
trying to make it think the ghost need something higer.  
  
Jessica rember 80 degress was the highest this brand of  
  
air conditions unit can go to. Zeki told me to tell them  
  
to get out of the house or they will be sorry. Zeki, hand  
  
me a microphone, and told what Zeki told me. They didn't  
  
look to scared with the expect of Shaggy and the dog, but  
  
then Jessica pointed out a speaker!   
  
If Zeki was picture of calm when I arrived in Zeki's lab, she  
  
was totally really to tear into group by their joints. Zeki  
  
told me that she's going do something that she should have done   
  
before--she tell me later. I went in the looking for the group. The group  
  
had end up at wire center, just a main tunnel that leads into the lab. The gang   
  
saw me and took off running again. Suprize of their turns, they come across a part   
  
of the lab, I never saw before. It contained a lot of objects. I remember a   
  
one of the object--a large crystral--from one of the Zeki's old friends, Kniz, a orb   
  
that made by Athena, on the behalf of Hades to give to Zeki for helping him. I was in Zeki's trophy   
  
room! I saw that Knowus was sleeping at the time, becuase his pink eyes didn't open when  
  
the group past him. We went thought another tunnel, then I lost then on the ten door  
  
hall. I decide they may went back to the lobby. I was wrong, I didn't see them, I  
  
went back to the lab. Kniz wasn't there. I wonder where he was. I was worry, they  
  
were at Zeki's main lab. I checked almost everywhere, then I remember my wallet  
  
was missing. Luckly, I didn't have anything to id myself at the time. I finally my wallet in the hands of   
  
Daphne, when I finally found then by the location that Kniz was at. Daphne took out   
  
something that was a big clue to Jessica, a peice of my report card from the school.   
  
"Who is Ma Din?" Jessica stated it was time for "the ghost girl to go back to night school." Then they   
  
left the haunted house for a time period went out the front door. I told Zeki what happen--Zeki just told not   
  
to worry, just keep then busy for a few more minutes, they return here before the hour was up. They did return.   
  
Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were wearing a lamer werewolf costume. I just yanked the costume off them, and we are back running. Shaggy  
  
and Scooby-Doo were going at jogging pace is time. Suprizing, they lead me back into Zeki's trophy room,  
  
were Freddie and Daphne yanked a rope under my feet, and landed under a mystery alien machine. It spark  
  
for mintune, then I worked up by Jessica with my arms tied behind my back.   
  
"Let's see who's Ghost Girl really is!" Jessica stated  
  
as she remove the fake ghost girl's head. The group  
  
yelled "VELMA DINKEY!"   
  
"What was your first clue?" I muttered.  
  
Jessica explained, "Well, our first clue was Shaggy fining out that kitchen was stocked,  
  
and the locatin of the air condition unit & the speakers, but then this report card   
  
with the name of 'MA DIN' on it from your wallet." She tried to show me  
  
the picture-but then new voice enter the picture.  
  
Zeki remarked, "She can't see with out her eyeglasses." as she hand me the old  
  
eyeglasses.   
  
The group aslo knowedgled her. "Zeki? The fighting mermaid. You look a lot  
  
better in newspaper." Shaggy remarked.  
  
"She's ill." I remarked as Zeki handed me by normal glasses.  
  
"Ill. Nothing human could kill her." Jessica remarked.  
  
"But mermaid illness is quite uncurable. She might have  
  
to give up her tail to save her." Velma remarked.  
  
"What's up with Velma?" Daphne asked  
  
Kniz spoken, "She falled Telli's genius machine. Just  
  
like I expected happen--if you guys returned. We  
  
watched as Jessica picked and tried Velma's  
  
arm.  
  
"She was protecting me from being found out."  
  
Zeki remarked.  
  
"That's true." I remarked.  
  
"And by the way, I like to a little quiet time  
  
with the girls. Zeki, the uncurable mermaid  
  
illness won't effect the humans, so why  
  
don't you feed the males."  
  
Zeki nodded, and tooked Freddie, Shaggy,  
  
and Scooby-Doo out of the room.  
  
Kniz explained that Zeki went to look  
  
to the future of the group that   
  
barged in. Surpizing, she saw  
  
Scooby-Doo removing fake head  
  
of another monster. Freddie  
  
yanking a level. And Shaggy,  
  
with Scooby-Doo running away  
  
from a monster that was a bit  
  
on the alien side. It asked  
  
us if we would like to tried  
  
it out. Daphne Blake was the first.  
  
For mintune, Daphne Blake disappeared.  
  
"I didn't think you will become  
  
Zeki. If you did, Shaggy  
  
and Scooby-Doo make a thump or   
  
two in while"  
  
Next, I went. I discover I was near an   
  
spooky light house, and standing by was   
  
Scooby-Doo & Shaggy, it turns out my future self was  
  
getting annoyed by them decide on open the door.  
  
"You are mostly like to the one that solved  
  
most of the future creepy capers that the  
  
group will be solving." Kniz remarked. "Thought  
  
both Freddie and Daphne will the only one  
  
that we get close enough to your brain. Keep  
  
a good eye on Scooby-Doo & Shaggy for me."  
  
London was last, and afterworlds, we discovered  
  
i surpized. Zeki and Stephen were standing next  
  
each other. Zeki told out that Stephen and her  
  
switch tail. I turns out that Jessica London  
  
become Zeki. Jessica's Zeki, decide on leaving  
  
and protecting the time. Then Zeki handled  
  
over the ball that Scooby-Doo lost. As we left,  
  
Freddie told us that Jessica told him that  
  
the piece had my home room number. Jessica  
  
usually solved fraud crimes for police officers,  
  
such as Shaggy's father.   
  
We did some regualar crime cappers, in which  
  
sometimes they discover that when I lost my  
  
glasses. The general doctor reveal that when I  
  
had glasses on--I had a compete energy circles,  
  
which I had gotten from fulling into the alien  
  
machine--if I lose my glasses.  
  
One afternoon, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo found a truck  
  
with armor in the driver set--and our future  
  
set with---creepy looking--but fake--ghosts & monsters--such as  
  
my Ghost Girl.  
  
########THE END####################################################  
  
Well, I hope you like this. This idea was to reveal  
  
how Velma was become a genius & the gangs first  
  
spooky mystery.   
  
Write Ya Later,  
  
Dr. Thinker 


End file.
